Un joyeux non-anniversaire
by ZeegZag
Summary: Un goûter de non-anniversaire est organisé dans les appartements de Sephiroth. (Kidfic) (Pré-Crisis Core) (Autres personnages : Angeal & Genesis)


**Dans cet univers, les incarnés sont donc des clones de Sephiroth, qui les élève comme ses petits frères. Kadaj a dans les 3 ans, Loz dans les 5 ans et Yazoo dans les 7 ans.**

* * *

1

— Et voilà celui qu'on attendait tous !

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Genesis pousse devant lui un Sephiroth à l'air quelque peu récalcitrant.

Les cheveux en vrac, ceux-ci lui collent à la peau – qu'il a dégoulinante de sueur – et il en veut à son ami de ne pas lui avoir permis d'aller récupérer une serviette avec laquelle s'essuyer. Tout juste s'il a eu le temps de demander à Genesis quelle mouche le piquait, avant que celui-ci ne le tire d'autorité hors de la salle d'entraînement où il s'était enfermé il y a de cela une heure.

Des piaillements enjoués échappent à Loz et Kadaj, tandis que Yazoo redresse la nuque, la mine ensommeillé. En leur compagnie, Angeal termine de déposer des assiettes aux quatre coins de la table du salon. Et au centre de celle-ci, un gâteau rosâtre sur lequel trônent quelques framboises.

Les voyant tous rassemblés chez lui – alors que ses frères sont également censés se trouver à l'entraînement –, Sephiroth cligne des paupières avant de s'enquérir :

— Est-ce que quelqu'un peut enfin m'expliquer ?

— C'est parce que c'est notre non-anniversaire ! s'exclame Kadaj qui, debout sur sa chaise, lorgne avec un peu trop d'intensité en direction du gâteau.

— Votre non… ? commence-t-il, avant de tourner un regard accusateur en direction de Genesis. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de demander qui, ici, leur a lu Alice au pays des merveilles ?

Un gloussement échappe à Loz, comme Kadaj tend une main gourmande – où est tatoué le numéro 19 – en direction du gâteau. Mais avant qu'un seul de ses doigts n'ait pu écorner sa surface, elle est interceptée par celle d'Angeal, qui lui fait les gros yeux pour sa peine.

— Hé ! Tu m'as seulement interdit de leur lire Loveless, se défend Genesis. Et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un, ici, s'occupe de leur éducation littéraire.

— Je leur lis des histoires, moi aussi.

— « Louloup se fait un ami » n'est pas exactement l'idée que je me fais d'une littérature de qualité, tu sais ?

Et à Sephiroth, qui se renfrogne, de signaler :

— J'adorais ce livre quand j'étais enfant.

— Et tu vois le résultat, lui répond Genesis en lui abattant une main sur l'épaule.

Sur sa chaise, Yazoo a recommencé à somnoler, les bras croisés sur la table et son petit visage disparaissant en partie derrière. Vêtu comme ses frères de l'uniforme des SOLDATs troisième classe, il mâchouille paresseusement une mèche de cheveux. Sursaute quand Kadaj pousse un cri indigné à l'encontre d'Angeal.

— Venez vous asseoir, lance ce dernier à l'intention de ses amis. Il commence à devenir intenable.

Comprenant qu'il n'y coupera pas, Sephiroth soupire et vient s'installer sur la chaise que Loz tire pour lui.

Genesis, lui, prend place près d'Angeal, qui vient d'attraper Kadaj par le col. Le petit piaille, se débat, mais Angeal tient bon et, un doigt dressé, gronde un « Non ! », avant de le reposer sur sa chaise où il commence à bouder. Près de lui, Yazoo bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, une main portée à sa bouche. Et sur celle-ci, le numéro 11 figure.

— Sur ce, fait Genesis en attrapant l'allume-gaz et en se penchant en direction de la bougie qui trône au milieu du gâteau. Je déclare notre non-anniversaire…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer, les mains de Kadaj viennent former une cloche protectrice au-dessus de la bougie.

— Non ! C'est notre non-anniversaire à nous, pas à toi !

— Mais…

— C'est le non-anniversaire de notre famille, approuve Yazoo.

— Et t'es pas de notre famille, toi ! ajoute Kadaj, impitoyable.

Loz soutient ses frères d'un hochement de tête, puis tourne de grands yeux de petit chiot en direction de Sephiroth.

— Hein, grand frère ?

Un peu pris de court, l'interrogé ne peut que cligner des yeux. Genesis, lui, a froncé les sourcils. Indigné.

— Non mais dites donc… !

— Gen', c'est bon, soupire Angeal.

— C'est moi qui ai acheté ce gâteau, je te ferai remarquer, poursuit Genesis à l'intention d'un Kadaj à l'expression butée. Alors je compte bien…

— Gen' !

Cette fois, Angeal a élevé la voix, obligeant son ami à se tourner vers lui.

— Ce sont des gosses. Laisse-les faire comme ils l'entendent.

D'autant qu'en ce qui le concerne, il n'avait pas plus envie que ça de participer à cette petite fête. En tout cas, pas en tant qu'invité de premier plan.

— Je te rembourserai, ajoute Sephiroth, histoire d'apaiser les choses.

Genesis ouvre la bouche pour s'insurger de nouveau, mais sous la pression des regards de ses deux amis, finit par capituler et se laisse tomber sur sa chaise. L'air renfrogné, il grogne :

— Sales mômes… !

Les trois petits, eux, ont l'air plus que ravis d'avoir remporté cette victoire. Le rose aux joues, ils s'échangent sourires et regards, avant de se tourner d'un même mouvement en direction de Sephiroth.

Loz, qui est assis à sa droite, vient lui tirer la manche.

— Dis, je peux allumer la bougie ?

— D'accord, répond Sephiroth en récupérant l'allume-gaz des mains d'un Genesis toujours aussi sombre. Mais fais attention.

Le regard pétillant, heureux qu'on lui accorde ce privilège, Loz se met debout sur sa chaise. Se penche ensuite en direction du gâteau et, après une longue inspiration, sentant les regards de ses frères suivre chacun de ses faits et gestes, il allume la bougie d'une main un peu tremblante – sur le dos de laquelle on peut voir le numéro 14.

À l'idée que c'est grâce à lui que ce miracle s'est produit, que cette petite flamme fragile existe, un sourire ravi vient étirer ses lèvres et illumine toujours plus ses yeux.

En félicitation, ses frères l'applaudissent, puis Kadaj se remet debout sur sa chaise et piaille :

— On doit tous souffler ensemble, maintenant !

Yazoo approuve d'un signe de tête et imite ses frères, vient poser les mains bien à plat sur la table et se penche en direction du gâteau.

— Toi aussi, grand frère, fait-il en tournant les yeux vers ce dernier.

— Et bien sûr, lui, il a le droit de participer, grogne Genesis.

— Quel âge tu as, bon sang ? réplique Angeal.

Son appareil photo à présent en main, il s'assure que la scène est bien cadrée et prend un premier cliché. Puis, comme Sephiroth se penche à son tour en direction du gâteau, il dit :

— Je compte. À trois, d'accord ? Un… deux…

Le flash de l'appareil éclate à nouveau. La flammèche, elle, ne résiste pas longtemps à l'attaque de ces souffles combinés et, bientôt, il ne reste d'elle qu'un mince filet de fumée qui s'élève depuis la mèche de la bougie.

Avec des exclamations, les petits frappent dans leurs mains. Leur joie est d'ailleurs si communicative que même Sephiroth sent un sourire lui monter aux lèvres.

— Les cadeaux, maintenant ! piaille Kadaj en faisant des bonds sur sa chaise.

— Assieds-toi d'abord correctement, lui dit Sephiroth en se levant. Je reviens tout de suite.

Là-dessus, il passe dans la salle de bain, où il récupère une serviette avec laquelle il entreprend de s'essuyer le visage et le cou. Son regard s'attardant sur sa douche, il pousse un soupir résigné.

Quand il revient au salon, Genesis a disparu dans la cuisine, tandis que Kadaj fait de grands sourires en direction de l'objectif d'Angeal. Loz et Yazoo, eux, chuchotent; le premier se trémoussant sur sa chaise, impatient de passer à la suite.

Genesis revient avec deux bouteilles qu'il dépose à ses pieds en se rasseyant. Puis, ignorant le regard interrogatif d'Angeal, il s'accoude à la table et appuie son menton dans le creux de sa main.

— C'est pour toi, annonce Kadaj qui, s'étant levé pour trottiner vers Sephiroth, lui tend fièrement une petite forme. C'est moi qui l'ai fait !

Sephiroth accepte le présent et l'observe d'un peu plus près. Un buste en pâte quelconque, dont la peinture n'est pas encore tout à fait sèche. Il devine que c'est censé le représenter, mais… le tout est tellement difforme que ce serait plutôt ce à quoi il ressemblerait après qu'un cinq tonnes lui soit passé dessus plusieurs fois.

Ignorant le ricanement moqueur de Genesis, il dit :

— C'est très réussi. Merci beaucoup.

Avant de déposer délicatement le modelage sur la table.

Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Kadaj laisse place à Yazoo qui, presque avec timidité, lui tend un bouquet de fleurs. Certaines sont déjà abîmées et le tout est davantage fouillis, que vraiment esthétique, mais il s'est donné la peine de les nouer entre elles à l'aide d'un joli ruban.

— Je les ai trouvées tout à l'heure…

Puis il détourne la tête, comme Angeal émet une exclamation indignée.

— Attends un peu, toi. Ces fleurs… !

Il est certain qu'il s'agit de ses azalées, et là, de ses hortensias, ainsi que de ses campanules et… et… pitié, pas ses orchidées !

— Oh, allons Angeal, lui dit Genesis, soudain de meilleure humeur. Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

— C'est toi qui lui as ouvert, pas vrai ? Je suis sûr que c'est toi ! Il n'aurait pas pu entrer tout seul et…

— Tu ne peux rien prouver, le coupe Genesis, avec un sourire satisfait.

Ce qui lui vaut un regard assassin de la part de son compatriote. À présent l'air sombre, Angeal grogne tout bas. Craint de découvrir dans quel état ils ont laissé ses plantes après leur passage dans sa chambre.

— Merci, dit Sephiroth en acceptant le bouquet. Elles sont très jolies.

Puis, tout en caressant la tête de son frère, il lance à l'intention d'Angeal :

— Désolé, je te rembourserai.

En réponse, son ami se contente d'un haussement d'épaules déprimé. À nouveau rayonnant, Genesis, lui, a attrapé l'œuvre de Kadaj et l'observe avec un sourire en coin.

— Et moi, j'ai fait un dessin ! dit Loz en tendant une feuille en direction de Sephiroth.

Puis, se penchant sur le côté, il explique :

— Tu vois, là c'est moi, et puis là c'est toi, et puis…

— Là c'est moi ! s'exclame Kadaj en venant tapoter du doigt une silhouette familière.

— Et là, moi, ajoute Yazoo, qui a posé les mains sur les épaules de son petit frère.

Toute leur petite famille est en effet représentée. Elle se tient la main, sous un magnifique soleil avec, en arrière-plan, ce qui représente probablement la tour Shinra. Sur leurs visages, de larges sourires, et des petits cœurs, ici et là, qui s'élèvent en direction du ciel.

— Pourquoi Yazoo il est plus mignon que moi ? s'agace Kadaj en se tournant vers Loz. Hein, pourquoi tu l'as dessiné plus mignon que moi ?

— Ben…

— C'est moi le plus mignon ! Hein, grand frère, que c'est moi ? Dis-lui que c'est moi !

Et comme Kadaj lève dans sa direction deux yeux immenses, un peu obscurcis par l'indignation, mais qui n'en restent pas moins incroyablement trognons, Sephiroth sent quelque chose, tout au font de lui, couiner. Conscient, toutefois, qu'il ne peut pas en privilégier un au détriment des deux autres, il répond :

— Vous êtes tous les trois mignons.

— Mais c'est moi qui le suis le plus, s'obstine Kadaj.

— Moi, je préfère Yazoo, bougonne Loz.

En remerciement, ce dernier vient lui déposer un baiser bruyant sur la joue. Boudeur, Kadaj retrousse la lèvre et adresse un regard de reproche à ses frères.

— Merci, Loz, dit Sephiroth. Il est magnifique.

Il va ensuite pour le poser sur la table, auprès des autres cadeaux, mais Genesis le lui subtilise avant. Un reniflement amusé lui échappe et Angeal, curieux, se penche dans sa direction pour y jeter un œil.

Sa bonne humeur retrouvée, Kadaj piaille en sautillant sur place :

— Et nos cadeaux, grand frère ?

Un peut pris de court, Sephiroth laisse entendre un « Heu... ».

— Tu nous as pas fait de cadeaux ? questionne Loz, l'air soudain malheureux.

— Oh non ! se moque Genesis en posant le dessin près de lui. Ne me dites pas que monsieur le héros a oublié les cadeaux de ses petits frères !

Ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de la part de ses amis. Puis Sephiroth baisse les yeux en direction de Yazoo, qui est venu enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et le fixe avec espoir. Il force donc un sourire sur ses lèvres et répond :

— Bien sûr que j'ai des cadeaux pour vous. Laissez-moi juste aller les chercher… !

Là-dessus il se lève et, l'expression de ceux qui se demandent comment ils vont bien pouvoir se sortir de ce guêpier, quitte l'appartement.

— Bonne chance à lui pour trouver un cadeau digne de ce nom en moins d'un quart d'heure, fait Genesis.

— Tu aurais pu le prévenir, lui reproche Angeal.

— Je pourrais te dire la même chose. D'autant que je te ferais remarquer que je cours partout depuis ce matin et que c'est un miracle si j'ai trouvé le temps d'aller nous acheter un gâteau. Enfin… (Puis se baissant, il récupère les bouteilles à ses pieds pour les poser sur la table.) Que dirais-tu d'un verre, mon cher Angeal ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquiert son ami en attrapant l'une des bouteilles, qu'il tourne et retourne.

Aucune étiquette, seulement une croix blanche, sur l'une d'elles, qui les différencie.

— Du cidre de Banora, explique Genesis. Une nouvelle spécialité de la famille Rhapsodos !

— Je ne savais pas que vous aviez de nouveaux produits.

— C'est encore en réflexion. Père pense que ça ne nous ferait pas de mal de diversifier un peu notre production, aussi m'a-t-il demandé d'y goûter. (Faisant sauter le bouchon de la bouteille qu'il a en main, il ajoute :) Ne t'étonne pas, toutefois, si tu trouves sa création moins inspirée que la mienne.

Là-dessus, il attrape le verre d'Angeal, qu'il remplit presque jusqu'à ras bord. Il en fait ensuite de même pour son propre verre, avant de passer à celui de Sephiroth. Son compatriote, lui, s'est levé et, un couteau à pâtisserie à la main, entreprend de découper le gâteau.

Les petits les regardent faire avec intérêt, leurs yeux pétillants déjà de gourmandise. Kadaj tend d'ailleurs la main en direction du verre de Sephiroth et se voit récompenser d'une claque sur cette dernière.

— Celui-là est interdit aux sales gosses, lui fait savoir Genesis, tandis que Kadaj se frotte la main en lui lançant un regard noir. J'en ai un autre pour vous.

Reposant sa bouteille de moitié vide, il attrape la seconde et entreprend d'en faire sauter le bouchon. Mais contrairement au premier, celui-ci lui échappe et manque d'éborgner Angeal, qui a juste le temps de faire un mouvement en arrière. La scène arrache un rire aux enfants et Loz repousse sa chaise pour aller ramasser le bouchon, qui a terminé sa course dans le mur et repose à présent à terre.

Genesis finit de remplir leurs verres et Angeal de distribuer à chacun une généreuse part de gâteau, quand Sephiroth revient. Essoufflé et un peu plus échevelé que précédemment.

— Un quart d'heure tout pile, note Genesis en jetant un regard à l'horloge fixée au mur. Bravo ! J'espère que ce que tu nous ramènes est tout aussi impressionnant.

Sephiroth l'ignore et se dirige vers ses frères. S'accroupissant à leur hauteur, il leur tend des petits bouts de papier agrafés entre eux, qui forment comme des carnets. Les petits en reçoivent chacun un, qu'ils fixent sans trop comprendre de quoi il s'agit.

— Ce sont des bons que vous pourrez utiliser quand vous le voudrez, leur explique Sephiroth. Vous voyez, celui-là par exemple est pour un câlin, celui-ci pour un bisou, ou celui-là…

— Sérieusement ? soupire Genesis en se rasseyant. Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

Pour sa peine, Angeal lui envoie un coup de coude. Les enfants, eux, s'échangent des regards. Puis, un large sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres, Loz arrache l'un des bons et le brandit bien haut.

— Je veux un bisou !

— Et moi un câlin, fait Yazoo, en tendant lui aussi l'un de ses bons.

Sephiroth leur rend leurs sourires et les attire à lui. Dépose un baiser sur la joue de Loz, avant de serrer Yazoo un peu plus fort contre lui et de sentir le petit lui passer les bras autour du cou.

Genesis s'étrangle.

— Mais ils en ont déjà autant qu'ils veulent en temps normal !

— Des gosses, Gen', lui glisse Angeal. Des gosses.

Kadaj, lui, arrache deux bons et, repoussant ses frères pour qu'ils lui laissent la place, piaille fièrement :

— Et moi je veux un bisou et un câlin !

Loz et Yazoo, qui n'avaient visiblement pas pensé à cette combinaison, émettent un « Hoooo ! » admiratif.

Une petite exclamation lui échappe au moment où Sephiroth le soulève de terre et l'embrasse. Puis, reprenant place sur sa chaise, l'homme le serre dans ses bras et peut l'entendre glousser.

— T'es tout mouillé et tu pues, grand-frère, lui dit Kadaj en s'écartant.

— Ah bon ? lui répond Sephiroth, avant de se renifler. Désolé… si tu veux te plaindre, tu n'as qu'à le faire auprès d'une certaine personne qui ne m'a pas laissé le temps de prendre une douche.

— Et bien entendu, c'est encore moi qui vais prendre, grogne Genesis en fouillant dans ses poches. Enfin, tenez, bande de monstres ! C'est pas que vous les méritiez, mais puisque je les ai achetées, de toute façon…

Il sort trois grosses sucettes, que Sephiroth récupère et distribue à ses frères. L'espace d'un instant, ceux-ci fixent ce présent inattendu sans trop savoir comment l'accueillir. Les sucreries sont plus grosses que celles dont ils ont l'habitude et quand Loz s'aventure retirer l'emballage de la sienne, ils découvrent, sous la couche transparente du bonbon, un cœur constitué de chewing-gum.

Cette fois, c'est de tous trois qu'un « Hoooo ! » s'échappe.

— Tu leur avais même acheté des cadeaux, fait Angeal en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Il faut croire que tu les aimes bien, dans le fond.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne les aimais pas.

— À force de vous voir vous chicaner, on pourrait le penser…

Sephiroth, lui, tire doucement sur une mèche de cheveux de Kadaj et questionne :

— Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

Kadaj pince les lèvres et échange un regard avec ses frères, avant de se tourner vers Genesis. Mais au lieu des remerciements auxquels les adultes s'attendaient, le petit déclare :

— D'accord. On veut bien que ce soit ton non-anniversaire à toi aussi.

Et à Loz de faire aussitôt remarquer :

— Mais il a pas soufflé la bougie !

— Et on n'a pas de cadeaux pour lui, ajoute Yazoo.

Pris de court, Kadaj se mord la lèvre. Il fronce les sourcils et un pli soucieux vient lui plisser le front. L'espace d'un instant, il paraît sur le point de pleurer.

Ses frères semblent tout aussi désemparés que lui et Sephiroth, qui caresse les cheveux de Kadaj, va pour leur dire que ce n'est pas grave, que Genesis est grand et qu'il n'a donc pas besoin de cadeaux. Mais à peine a-t-il ouvert la bouche que Yazoo, d'un seul coup, brandit son carnet et propose :

— On a qu'à partager avec lui !

Et à Sephiroth de perdre toute couleur, tandis que Genesis redresse le dos, soudain intéressé.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que…, commence le premier.

— Moi je veux bien, le coupe Loz. Oui, c'est d'accord ! Tu peux en prendre un des miens si tu veux.

— Et un des miens aussi, fait Yazoo.

— Moi aussi, moi aussi !

Et avant que Sephiroth n'ait eu le temps de donner son avis sur la question, ses carnets se retrouvent entre les mains d'un Genesis à l'air hautement satisfait. Il entreprend déjà de les feuilleter, quand Yazoo vient agripper la table et dit :

— Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux, mais pas le bisou.

— Et pas le câlin non plus, s'il te plaît, ajoute Loz, avec un air de petit chien battu.

— Moi, il peut prendre ce qu'il veeeeeeut ! déclare Kadaj en se mettant à sautiller sur les genoux de Sephiroth.

Celui-ci a juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne bascule en arrière et l'oblige à se rasseoir. Angeal, lui, termine tranquillement son verre, préfère les laisser se débrouiller avec leurs histoires.

Un sourire en coin, Genesis arrête son choix sur un bon pour une histoire.

— Je devrais choisir celui-là, dit-il en jouant avec le morceau de papier, sans toutefois l'arracher. Et t'obliger à me lire Loveless.

En réponse, Sephiroth lui décoche un regard agacé.

À son grand soulagement, Genesis ne va toutefois pas au bout de son idée et ajoute :

— Enfin, même si c'est plus que tentant, je n'ai pas envie de les priver de ta superbe interprétation de Louloup se fait un ami, alors…

Tendant les doigts en direction de la bougie abandonnée sur le plat où ne restent plus que quelques vestiges du gâteau, il vient la planter sur sa part et l'allume.

— À la place, je veux que vous me chantiez tous un joyeux non-anniversaire. Et puis que vous m'offriez un tonnerre d'applaudissements !

2

Sephiroth remonte la couverture jusqu'au menton de Kadaj et vient lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Allongé sur le dos, les jambes et les bras en vrac, le petit dort déjà à poing fermé. Dans le lit suivant, Loz serre son chat en peluche contre lui – le bien nommé Monsieur Minou – et se trouve déjà aux portes de l'oublie, son pouce en bouche qu'il suçote de plus en plus paresseusement.

Sephiroth vient également lui déposer un baiser sur le front, puis passe à Yazoo, qui a complètement disparu sous ses couvertures. Celles-ci forment comme un cocon protecteur autour de lui et seul le bas de son visage, son petit nez compris, est encore visible.

Sephiroth attrape celui-ci entre deux doigts, ce qui fait glousser son frère. Puis, sa main repoussant un peu la couverture, afin de lui dégager complètement le visage, il lui caresse doucement les cheveux et lui dit :

— Bonne nuit.

Avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Dans le salon, Angeal et Genesis se trouvent encore à table et discutent à voix basse. Se retournent, en l'entendant revenir.

— Tu as un peu de temps pour discuter entre adultes ? questionne Genesis. Ou est-ce que toi aussi tu dois filer au dodo ?

— On a mis une bouteille au frigo, l'informe Angeal.

Sur la table, plus d'assiettes, plus une seule miette de leur goûter surprise. Angeal s'en est occupé, a terminé la vaisselle et n'a laissé derrière lui que leurs trois verres.

Refermant doucement la porte de la chambre de ses frères, Sephiroth leur répond :

— Laissez-moi juste le temps de prendre une douche.

* * *

**Cet OS est en vérité relié à un projet de série beaucoup BEAUCOUP plus long, sur lequel je travaille un peu ces derniers temps. (Mais qui n'apparaîtra pas tant que je ne serai pas suffisamment avancé avec Après la pluie. ^^') Comme son idée est venue me trotter dans la tête et qu'il se déroule peu de temps après le début du projet en question, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien l'écrire et le proposer malgré tout. **

**Pour parler un peu plus de ce projet, il prendra place un peu avant les évènements de Crisis Core et... réécrira considérablement tout le reste. (En fait, il se basera surtout sur Crisis Core et Before Crisis, puis oubliera en grande partie le reste de la Compilation.) Ce sera une bonne grosse fic familiale qui se déroulera sur pas mal d'années et où, donc, les Incarnés auront tout le temps de grandir et d'atteindre l'âge qu'on leur connaît dans Advent Children. :) (Et où Sephiroth aura ENFIN une famille, parce qu'il le mérite, voilà ! D:)**

**En attendant, j'espère que ce petit aperçu vous aura plu ! :)**


End file.
